


贵乱

by cloud1234



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud1234/pseuds/cloud1234





	贵乱

　汗水划过棱角分明的脸庞，划过性感的喉结，划过分明的锁骨，在即将到达结实的胸膛前被毛巾拭去。

　　镜子里是一个英俊的男人，硬朗的脸庞，和如古罗马雕像般完美的倒三角身材，宽肩窄臀，腹部紧密排列着形状完美的六块腹肌，性感的人鱼线蜿蜒而下隐没在运动短裤下。

　　韩文清一边擦拭着汗水一边从健身室走了出来，桌上的手机从刚才开始就震个不停。

　　

　　六个核桃：韩文清！！！！你出来！！！！

　　六个核桃：韩文清你有本事我们来jjc啊！！！

　　六个核桃：你说我哪里不如叶秋！！！

　　大漠孤烟：你不如他骚

　　六个核桃：韩文清！！！

　　六个核桃：？？？

　　六个核桃：！！！胡说！！！我比他骚多了！！

　　

　　韩文清挑挑眉，心想那是你没见过他骚起来的样子，这世上能比叶秋还骚的可真没几个。

　　

　　六个核桃：韩文清！来jjc！

　　大漠孤烟：不来

　　六个核桃：为什么！！！？？？？

　　大漠孤烟：没有意义

　　六个核桃：你！！！艹！！！！

　　大漠孤烟：你让我艹？那可以啊

　　六个核桃：……

　　六个核桃：？？？

　　六个核桃：去你妈！！我艹你还差不多！！！

　　大漠孤烟：啧

　　六个核桃：来jjc！！谁输了谁被草！！！今天我就要跟你一决雌雄！！！

　　大漠孤烟：房间号

　　六个核桃：0621

　　……

　　……

　　大漠孤烟：下周天晚六点q市xxxx街xxx路xx酒店419号房

　　大漠孤烟：愿赌服输啊，小朋友

　　……

　　……

　　酒店灯光昏暗的房间里韩文清在沙发上给孙翔发消息，他的腿间却有一个脑袋在上下耸动着。

　　韩文清一把按住了那个不安分的头，挺了几下腰，闷哼一声射了出来。

　　那人把头抬起来，露出一张自带三分嘲讽的脸，叶修把嘴里的东西咽了下去，舔舔嘴角，“哟，老韩，挺浓啊，憋久了吧”叶修这么说着，把脸埋到韩文清的腹部，把流出来的东西全抹到韩文清的腹肌上

　　韩文清也不生气“怎么？你不是最喜欢吃这玩意了吗？”

　　“太浓啦，有点苦。”叶修嘟着嘴抱怨，把韩文清恶心的一脸嫌弃，索性撇开脸不去看他。

　　“哎……”叶修装模作样的叹气，“真是只闻新人笑，不见旧人哭，嘉世不要我了，连你也不要我了，都只要孙翔。”

　　韩文清一把捏起他的下巴“叶秋你适可而止一点。”

　　“不然呢”叶修笑得挑衅，“你就日死我？”

　　韩文清冷笑，“可以啊，我成全你！”

　　他一把把叶修扯到腿上，手指插进叶修的穴里，毫不意外的发现里面已经润滑好了。

　　“这么骚？”

　　“那可不？也不看看哥是谁？”

　　韩文清没理他，直接插了进去。

　　“唔……”叶修皱了下眉，即使是做过润滑和扩张，韩文清的尺寸对他还是有些勉强。

　　“还好吗？”韩文清停下来问他。

　　“恩……老韩啊……”叶修有些支支吾吾的。

　　“怎么了？”韩文清一时也有些拿不准，叶修还没在他面前这样过，他有点担心会不会是他太粗暴把他弄疼了。

　　“你奶子是不是又大了？”

　　“……”

　　“冷……冷静啊……老韩啊啊啊！”

　　韩文清扣着叶修的腰就开始疯狂的草他，骑乘位本身就进的很深，叶修也是有一段时间没做过了，韩文清突然这么狠的艹他，一时间还真的有些疼。

　　但到底是一起做过很多次了，叶修很快调整了过来，摇着屁股开始迎合韩文清的操弄。

　　孙翔一进来就直面了这样淫靡的一幕，他一时间不知道自己到底是震惊多一点，还是恶心多一点。

　　像他这样的钢铁直根本接受不了这种事好吗？

　　叶修听到声音，转过头来就看到一张仿若吃了屎的脸。

　　“哈哈哈哈……啊……哈哈哈……”

　　他忍不住笑了起来，笑得身子直抖，韩文清都握不住他，韩文清黑着脸给了叶修屁股两巴掌，“你安分点！”

　　“哈哈，诶呦……哈哈哈……别打了别打了，我不笑了。”

　　孙翔站在门口心想自己这算撞破了什么电竞界秘事，像是『震惊！电竞界死对头的真实关系竟然是。。。』这样的东西吗？他会不会被杀人灭口啊啊啊啊！他可是标标准准的宅男，大门不出二门不迈的那种，就韩文清这样的一个能打他十个。

　　“孙翔！”韩文清皱着眉叫他，他已经叫了好几遍了，这个后辈不会是个傻的吧。

　　“前辈我错了不要杀我！”孙翔被韩文清皱眉的样子吓得腿都软了，太……太凶了……是……是打算要杀了我吗……呜呜呜……

　　韩文清：……

　　叶修：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

　　韩文清狠狠艹了叶修几下，揉了揉额角，“孙翔，去洗澡！”

　　孙翔瞬间站了个不标准的军姿“是！”

　　叶修：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

　　孙翔终于去洗澡了，叶修缩在韩文清怀里笑得直打颤，“哈哈哈……老韩……老韩……我想上他……太可爱了也……”

　　韩文清有些无奈的看着他，拍了拍他的屁股，“随你，先起来。”

　　叶修不起来，就以一种憋屈的姿势窝在韩文清怀里，偷偷露出一只眼睛看韩文清的表情。

　　不过，韩文清揉了揉额角，哪里是偷偷啊，动作这么明显生怕他发现不了，他放柔了语气劝道“你先起来，这样你腰难受”

　　叶修乖乖起来，结果腰果然疼得不行，他夸张的抱着韩文清的头，“呜呜呜，韩文清你这个不孝子，还不为你可怜的老父亲捶捶腰吗？”

　　韩文清：##

　　韩文清掐住叶修的腰，凑到他耳边，说“爸爸，儿子操的你爽吗？”他这么说着挺动着腰撞击着叶修的骚点。

　　“啊啊……好棒！……老韩……老韩……乖儿子用力……啊啊啊……好棒……啊啊啊……爽……爽死了……你要把你爸爸日死了……”

　　叶修摇起屁股放浪的叫了起来。

　　然后孙翔推开了门。

　　孙翔：（瑟瑟发抖.jpg）

　　“过来”韩文清低哑着声音命令着，“来跟你的叶前辈好好学学，怎么被男人操。”

　　孙翔：我不想学行不行啊呜呜呜

　　“嗯？”

　　“是！”

　　孙翔乖乖的站到他俩旁边，他的头发还湿着，水滴顺着白皙的脖颈滑入嘉世的polo衫内。

　　“怎么不换衣服？”

　　孙翔：因为不想被男人操啊死变态

　　孙翔低着头，小声说“前辈我错了，前辈你饶了我吧”

　　韩文清没理他，叶修要到高潮了，夹的死紧，他咬着牙狂草叶修的骚点，把叶修操的全身痉挛，在一阵猛烈的颤抖后射了出来。

　　叶修还在高潮的余韵中失神着，韩文清把自己还没释放的jb从叶修的穴里抽了出来，孙翔瞟了一眼，自卑感瞬间席卷他心头，呜呜呜不让宅男活了啊！！！

　　韩文清伸手捏住孙翔的下巴，他当然知道孙翔为什么不换浴袍，年轻人嘛，总是想搞点事。

　　“脱”

　　孙翔低着头不敢看韩文清的脸，但还是咬着牙坚持不动弹。

　　叶修已经回过神了，他撑着下巴饶有兴趣的看着这两人对峙。

　　韩文清冷笑，一把把孙翔推到在床上，孙翔还没来得及起来就被韩文清压住了。他的衣服被一件件褪去，最后就剩下一条钢铁侠的小内内

　　叶修：噗

　　韩文清：……

　　孙翔脸都涨红了，“我就是喜欢钢铁侠怎么了！”

　　韩文清脸上浮现了一丝笑意，又很快消失了，他直接把孙翔的钢铁侠给扯烂了

　　孙翔：混蛋！！！

　　叶修：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

　　孙翔被韩文清翻了过来，韩文清直接把润滑剂的口插进他未经人事的处子穴里，一下挤了半管进去，职业选手灵活的手指紧跟着探了进去，在娇嫩的内壁上四处揉弄。

　　“唔……”孙翔皱着眉头，只有一根手指的感觉并不疼，就是有点胀，可是他钢铁直男的内心让他有些不能接受这样的对待。他小声向韩文清求饶“……前辈我真是直男……你……你放了我吧”

　　韩文清掰着他的下巴吻了上去，把他来不及反应的小舌强硬的叼住吮吸，唾液交互间，孙翔被吻的迷迷糊糊

　　韩文清又去舔他的耳廓，低沉沙哑的男音在孙翔耳边响起

　　“知道吗，你这样，让我特别想操你”

　　韩文清沿着孙翔纤细的脖颈一路吻下去，啃咬他呼之欲出的漂亮的蝴蝶骨，舔吻他敏感的腰际，最后一口咬在他丰满的屁股肉上。

　　“啊啊……哈啊……”孙翔本来因为疼痛发出的叫声瞬间变调。

　　韩文清的手摸到了他的敏感点。

　　见机行事的手指立刻专一的向那一点发起攻击，韩文清也松了嘴，舔了舔泛红的牙印。

　　等到孙翔的后面终于可以吞进三根手指了，韩文清将忍得胀痛的凶器抵在孙翔的入口，“有点疼，你忍一下”

　　“嗯？……啊啊啊——！”

　　孙翔发出杀猪般的惨叫

　　叶修笑得从沙发上滚了下来，他爬起来，探上床，拍拍韩文清的钢铁屁股，打趣道“老韩，软了没？”

　　“滚！”

　　韩文清当然没软，不过他还是伸手捂住了孙翔的嘴，一口气把整根都插了进去。

　　“唔唔唔唔唔唔！”

　　这时叶修有拍了拍韩文清，示意他翻个身。韩文清仰躺在床上孙翔还没反应过来位置的变化叶修就跨到了他身上，含住了他因为疼痛萎靡的jb

　　孙翔：？？？

　　他还来不及反应韩文清就掐住他的腰顶了起来，带着他的jb捅到叶修的喉口，恰好这时韩文清撞上了孙翔的敏感点。

　　“啊！”孙翔身子一抖，射了出来。他后面也一阵紧缩，韩文清一个猝不及防竟然真被他给夹射了。

　　叶修：咳……噗，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

　　韩文清：……

　　孙翔：又委屈又害怕的瑟瑟发抖

　　叶修已经笑得要滚到床下了。

　　“前，前辈，我我我，我先走了？”

　　韩文清的脸又黑了一度。

　　“等等”叶修终于笑完了，“你刚刚射我嘴里的帐还没算呢”

　　“？？？怎，怎么算？？？”

　　“简单啊”叶修笑了笑，抓着孙翔的腿就插了进去，还带着精液的穴插起来并不困难，叶修没给孙翔反应的时间就抽送了起来

　　“哈啊……什……什么鬼啊！…唔唔…”

　　叶修的技术不差，很快就找到了孙翔的敏感点，九浅一深的操弄着，孙翔也渐渐被弄得得了趣，两条麦色的结实的腿缠紧了叶修的腰，嗯嗯啊啊的叫着。

　　这时，一双手握住了叶修的腰，韩文清就着后入的姿势插入了叶修。

　　韩文清上来就操叶修的骚点，直把叶修操的腿软渐渐整个人都趴在孙翔身上了，韩文清把孙翔的腿架到叶修肩上，自己则恰着叶修的腰艹他，他每次的力道都太猛，把叶修在孙翔里面抽插的阴茎都顶的更深了几分，叶修和孙翔面对面的呻吟着，偶尔还会唇齿相依，交互下唾液。

　　叶修第一个达到高潮，前后两个敏感点同时被刺激实在是太爽了，他根本没有坚持多久。

　　插他的人和被他插的人同时拔吊/穴无情，把他往旁边一推就搞上了。叶修气的直骂两人无耻，然后把韩文清一推就坐上了孙翔的jb，韩文清仰躺着向上挺腰，两个人就一起发出了难耐的娇吟。

　　一整晚三个人就乱七八糟的胡搞，叶修本来还想打韩文清屁股的注意，结果被韩文清和孙翔一起双龙，被操的后面合都合不上。

　　


End file.
